Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to neural system engineering and, more particularly, to developing and testing of a neural network by improving the execution time of a parameter search.
Background
Artificial neural networks may provide innovative and useful computational techniques for certain applications in which traditional computational techniques are cumbersome, impractical, or inadequate. Artificial neural networks may have corresponding structure and/or function in biological neural networks. An artificial neural network, which may be an interconnected group of artificial neurons (i.e., neuron models), is a computational device or represents a method to be performed by a computational device. Because artificial neural networks can infer a function from observations, such networks are particularly useful in applications where the complexity of the task or data makes the design of the function by conventional techniques burdensome.